


Zollner's Lines

by Tarlan



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Series Finale, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end there were shared memories and new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zollner's Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for finale.  
> Written for **mmom** 2011 Day 18

_Zollner's Lines - parallel lines made to appear NOT parallel by short oblique intersecting lines._

Everything was an illusion; the collective dream of a group of people who had not wanted to believe that they were dead. Yet as he walked among the people--the souls--he had come to love, Jack knew that this new illusion of a church was not the end of their journey but the beginning. He had always wanted to believe that there was something beyond death; that whatever it was that made up the human soul didn't simply cease to exist once the body housing that soul was gone.

He had his answer, though he and the others had fought every step of the way to cling to some semblance of the life they had known, producing that island in limbo where everything was possible. Jack understood the surrealism of that place now, and the friendships forged through fear and adversity. He understood how the eye had deceived the mind, seeing things that could not exist, skewing the truth. Except not all of it was unreal. It couldn't be.

He reached Sawyer, and remembered that time when he had stumbled upon a small glade while out foraging for food for the rest of the group. He recalled the spring feeding crystal clear water into a shallow pool. Not wide enough to swim in but enough to sink into so he could wash away the sweat and grime of the past few days. He had stripped eagerly, soaking for a while before feeling the urge come over him to indulge in an even more pleasurable pursuit. The moss beside the spring had been luscious, and so soft, like a comfortable bed....

....and Jack sank onto his back, knees raised and bent, thighs loosely open as he touched himself. He kept his strokes long and light, stretching out the pleasure, taking the time to enjoy the delicious sensations tingling through him. His hand faltered for a single stroke when he realized someone--Sawyer--was watching him.

For a moment, Jack toyed with the idea of pretending Sawyer wasn't there but he couldn't resist looking through half-lidded eyes to make sure Sawyer was still spying on him. Their eyes met, gazes locked, and the shock of pleasure almost tipped Jack right over that sweet edge. He gasped aloud, eyes still locked onto Sawyer as Sawyer moved closer, shedding clothes with each step until he was standing over Jack--naked, and stroking himself. Jack straightened his legs as Sawyer straddled him, slowly sinking down to his knees until Jack could feel the warm, smooth skin of Sawyer's ass upon his thighs. With groins pressed close, their knuckles brushed with each rhythmic stroke, and Jack tore his eyes away to stare at their busy hands. He choked out a groan when he came, semen coating both of their hands and bellies, and he felt an aftershock of pleasure as Sawyer followed moments later.

Sawyer smeared the mess of come over both of their bodies as he gazed down at Jack, heavy-lidded with sated pleasure, and he smiled.

"Guess you haven't got a stick shoved too far up your ass after all, Doc."

"Could say the same about you."

A single kiss was all they shared before the snap of a twig brought them back from that moment of indulgence. Neither spoke as they cleaned up in the pool, exchanging only a knowing smile when they parted...

...The church coalesced around Jack once more as the dream memory faded. Pure white light was shining through the windows and doorway, beckoning to him. He felt Sawyer's hand slip into his own, fingers wrapping around each others, and they exchanged one last look before stepping into the light together...and into a new beginning.

END


End file.
